thedreammachinefandomcom-20200214-history
Other Victors
The Other Victors are a collection of copies of Victor Neff, who he encounters at the Center of the Dreamscape. As duplicates, they have the exact same history as Victor, though with slightly different decisions being made. Each one is brought into existence by the wishes of a previous Victor, creating an endless cycle of Victors. Each of the Victors retreats to their own section of the Center to live alone from the rest, with each of their areas being charted by a particular piece of map. List of Victors In order to breach the Birth Barrier and access the Pre-natal Realm, Victor must travel through the reverse ages of the Victors that appear. Dead Victor This is a Victor who appears at the very first area of the Center, near where Victor parks his lifeboat. He died long before the game, leaving only a skeleton. To collect his piece of the map, Victor just need to pick it up; this Victor is in no position to argue. Old Victor This Victor is an elderly man with a long beard and wrinkled face. Unlike the others, he believed he truly had become God, and spends his time answering the prayers of the people who call him. To obtain his map piece, Victor must call him as well, reminding him of his past and sending him away from the Center. Middle-Aged Victor This Victor gave up on looking for the Pre-natal Realm, and instead created a theatre for himself to view memories, both his own life and previously watched TV shows. He is the Victor who brought the main Victor into existence, in order for him to perform in a play about his childhood. He also teaches Victor how to bring another Victor into the Center as well. To get his map piece Victor must bring him something new to experience, though his map is actually a fire escape plan for the theatre. Contemporary Victor This Victor is actually the first Victor encountered in Chapter 6, he appears first in a mirror given to Victor by Legion. He offers to change places with Victor; he fall endlessly into the void while Victor lives out a suffocating family life. Victor inadvertently breaks the deal later, wishing this Victor into the Center of the Dreamscape from the void again. He claims to have a map piece he will exchange for some food, but never actually draws one. Since he chooses to remain at the crossroads and his piece of blank paper is folded in four, it works just the same. Young Victor This Victor transformed his body to look like a child, sitting by a replica of the pond where Victor used to fish. He does not fish himself, believing that fishing will cause him to lose his childhood, just as it did in the real world when he killed a fish for the first time. He has hidden his piece of map; to get it, Victor must pull it up from the pond where it's stored, inside a fish. Baby Victor This Victor is the Victor actively trying to find the Pre-natal realm; he has turned himself into a baby to try and remember memories even earlier, in the hopes that will help. He helps Victor on his own journey, advising him not to rely on one theory, and to try different things. His map piece was stolen by Young Victor, though he accuses Middle-aged Victor of it, leading to a falling out between the two. To get it back, Victor can just pick it up off the floor by Baby Victor's cot, where Young Victor returned it. Fetal Victor This is the final Victor that Victor encounters, inside his mother's womb, blocking access through the birth barrier. He discovered the barrier long ago, before any other Victors appeared, and chose to barricade it with his own body. He does not have any map pieces.